Time to Heal
by xwinter.phoukax
Summary: Chibimeria was fed up with being left alone when Arthur went home. There were times when the Englishman would return injured from the numerous battles Alfred knew he'd been in with France and Spain. It broke his heart to see Arthur that way. Determined to change things, he snuck aboard Arthur's ship the night before it set sail. What will become of the brave sailor lad? UkUs fluff


_Author's note: Ello again! I'm very sorry for disappearing for so long and I'm going to try to post more often, I swear. The Last Sunflower has about broken me, but I'm still working on it and it's sister stories. Bear with me. Also! I apologize to those following Dark Blue, As Summer Fades and For Your Happiness. My writing partner and I haven't been talking much due to several reasons. Regardless, I should have some new work up for you guys soon. Until then, enjoy this little UkUs drabble I wrote with a new buddy on facebook. If you can't tell, I'm the one roleplaying as Chibimerica._

* * *

Alfred was fed up with being left alone when Arthur went home. His big brother was gone for months at a time without so much as a word. There were times when the Englishman would return injured from the numerous battles Alfred knew he'd been in with France and Spain. It broke his heart to see Arthur that way. Determined to change things, he snuck aboard Arthur's ship the night before it set sail.

Arthur put on his pirate hat as he walked on in the ship. It was a beautiful day today, although he had decided not to wake up Alfred this morning. The little nation would always cry when he was about to leave. It would just break his heart seeing him cry like that but sadly he couldn't help leaving him back. Alfred was too small to be in a ship yet; it was too dangerous. He sighed lightly as he greeted his faithful crew.

The little nation was snuggled up with some of the supplies and his teddy bear. They were a few hours out to sea before he awoke. Yawning, he sat up and was momentarily dazed. It dawned on him where he was. A grin broke across his childish face; he hadn't been found last night. Alfred hunkered back down and munched on an apple he'd brought along.

Arthur looked at one of his sailors, "What do you mean there is a problem in the ship's hold?" He looked at the man who was going on about rats and ghosts. "To have rats is only normal, you idiot," he raised an eyebrow when the sailor thought out loud that it may be a stowaway. He folded his arms and sat on his throne-like chair "Whatever it is, you better kill it. I do not want filth on my ship."

The sailor scurried back down to the hold. He inspected the cargo hold with a pistol in hand and found Alfred. The little nation's eyes went wide at the gun barrel in his face. For the first time in his life, the little one feared for his life. The sailor froze in shock at the tears falling from Alfred's sky blue eyes, "Yer just a kid… C'mon then. Let's take ye to the captain." He helped Alfred to his feet and carted him to Arthur.

Arthur kept talking to the sailors, not really noticing the other bring little Alfred over. He slowly turned his head and looked at the sailor who was holding Alfred. He blinked lightly as he stared at the kid, "Alfred?! What are you doing here?!"He lowered down so he could be at the same level as the child.

By this time, Alfred was crying uncontrollably. He launched himself at Arthur, burying his face in the Englishman's chest. The sailor who'd brought him over looked troubled, "He was hiding in the cargo hold with this." He held up a teddy bear with similar eyebrows to his captains'.

He looked at the item and his face changed from worry and anger to surprise and embarrassment, "Arg! Give me that!" He snatched the teddy bear away from the sailor and put it on his chair. "Alfred, why are you here?" He hugged the little one close as he patted his head lightly to silence him.

"D-don't wanna be s-shot again," Alfred sobbed into Arthur's shoulder. The sailor opened his mouth, but thought better of what he'd meant to say. "Captain, if you'll excuse me, I have other duties to attend to," the man fidgeted.

"Leave, leave." He didn't really paid attention to the sailor anymore. "Shh… Alfred, don't cry, please. I won't let anyone shoot you." He held the smaller one closer. Who dared to point a gun at his angel? Whoever tried to kill him would be severely punished.

The sailor took his leave and rushed off. The last place he wanted to be was with the cut throat captain when he found out that he'd aimed the gun at the child. Alfred sniffled and slowly calmed down, "R-really?" It wasn't that he didn't believe Arthur. He just wanted to reaffirm the truth of the promise.

"Of course," He smiled down at Alfred, "Now why are you here?" He looked at him with a serious look. "You know it is a dangerous place." He glanced at the others sailors, who had stopped their jobs just to look at little Alfred. "Go back to your duties!" He yelled at them as they quickly turned back to their jobs.

"I don't care," Alfred muttered and held Arthur closer, "I wanted to come with you for a change. I'm sick of being alone all the time!" All the times that the Englishman had left him standing by himself on top of that hillside, watching him sail away plagued the little nation. He'd asked to come with Arthur before, but had always been told that it was too dangerous. He was stronger than most nations, even those who were a great deal older than him. Why couldn't he come along?

"But Alfred, this ship is not for little kids at all," He sighed " You should have stayed home- It's safe there" He looked in Alfred's innocent eyes and sighed " Now we have to go all the way back to return you home" He felt bad for Alfred being alone but there was no way he could put the child's life in danger just to be together with him.

"Safe," Alfred scoffed, "Tell that to the Spanish men who keep invading." The Englishman didn't know about the fire fights he'd been in or the scars from battles passed. He pulled away from Arthur and took a few steps back. Tears were forming once again, but out of anger this time. "You just don't want me around," he concluded with a wounded glare.

"Spanish men?" He raised an eyebrow at that, but then just looked at Alfred in shock, "N-no, Alfred, it's not that. I love you and I want you as near me as possible, but I am also worried about you. What if something happened while you are on the ship? I would never be able to forgive myself." He surely though didn't want Alfred to hate him and that glare was showing him fully that he would hate him if he did return Alfred home.

Alfred rubbed at his side where he'd recently been clipped by a musket ball. The wound itself hadn't been major when he'd first received it, but after being carried by the sailor, it was bothering him. "They've been attacking from the south recently," he said, half aware of his surroundings. He winced and pulled his hand where he could see it. Shock rippled through his when he saw the blood.

"Alfred! You're bleeding!" He quickly took the younger one's hand and noticed that the wound was not on his palm as he expected. "Where you hit?!" He started panicking not knowing who had hit him or why or even where. He finally noticed a line of blood at the child's side. His eyes widened, "Who did that?!" His eyes shone with anger and worry.

"I was stuck in the middle of a raid," he mumbled and blinked in an attempt to focus, "I don't know who shot me… hurts, Engwand." One of the sailors who'd been watching despite the order ran to find the ship's medic. By the time the physician made his way topside, Alfred could barely stay on his feet.

"Bloody Hell!" He picked up Alfred gently. "Don't worry, we will fix this soon," he kissed his forehead, "Damned medic, hurry over here! Do something about him!" He showed Alfred to the medic trying not to make him move around too much." Damn it...Is this all my fault...?" He actually asked himself the question was out loud.

The middle aged man walked over, "With all due respect, captain, hush your squalling. I know my duty. Now, help the lad out of the night gown and lay him on the table so I can see what I'm doing." Alfred stroked Arthur's arm. His lips turned up in a small smile, "'s not your fault. Can I have my teddy?"

"S-sure…" He smiled half-heartedly and gave Alfred his teddy as he put him on the table slowly, undressing him as gently as possible. He looked at the doctor worriedly, "Is he alright..?" He felt really guilty, what an utter idiot he has been. He never suspected that Spain would try and hurt Alfred. He was going to hurt Antonio severely. He would hunt that Spanish arse to the end of the world if needed.

Alfred winced as the fabric caught on the wound and whimpered. Once the gown was off, he pulled a small medicine bag from a hidden compartment in the bear. "It's willow bark," he said and offered it to the medic. The older man nodded and pulled out a mortar; the bark could be used as a pain reliever. He tended to Alfred's injury accordingly, then turned to Arthur, "He'll need rest, but the wound should heal with time."


End file.
